Trashy Books and Iron Roses
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: First fanfic! Yay! Just the average day in Fairy Tail… Or so Levy thinks… Till Gajeel decides to spoil her peaceful day of reading…Gehehe… Gale!


**AN: Ok, so this is my first fanfic that I've ever wrote so… yeah… I hope y'all like it! Please tell me what you think! (oh please, please, please like it! *sweat drops*) Anyway, on with the story!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (But I wish I did…)**

Levy walked into Fairy Tail with a brand new book. It was one of the books in a series that she had been reading for a while and the newest and last book had just come out. She decided that today would be the perfect time to read it.

She sat down in her normal seat, expecting at any second for Jet and Droy to yell "Good Morning Levy!" just before she opened her book, like every other morning. Not that she minded, however. She loved those two like a little sis to her older brothers. (Though they could also be annoying too some days…)

She read her book, expecting at any minute for the boys to "surprise" her, but they didn't come at all. She looked at the clock. Two in the afternoon. _What's taking them so long? They are normally here by now…_

"Hey Mira?" Levy asked the white haired bar maid with the slightest hint of worry.

"Yes Levy? What can I do for you today?" The demon mage asked in her sweetest voice to the bluenette.

"I was wondering where the boys are…"

"Oh you mean those two puppies? They went for a job and left cuz you weren't here when they came in. They said they needed to pay their rent or the old lady would strike again or something…" Cana loudly answered, holding her beer barrel and drinking sloppily.

"Oh. Uhm thanks Cana…" Levy then went back to reading.

A tired-out-from-a-job Gajeel walked through the door and plopped himself down at a bar stool. "One beer Demon, and make it quick." He grunted.

"What's the rush? And you need to say the magic word…" Mira said.

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please your killin me here…?"

"Nope. That's not it either."

"Then what is it woman?! I don't got all day, didn't I just say that?" He yelled, scanning the rest of the guild and spotting Levy reading.

"Fine. You're no fun when you're grumpy. Here you go!" She gave him the beer, smiled her sweet smile but it had an 'I'm gonna kill you someday' look to it. The Iron Dragon Slayer just shrugged it off, but on the inside he was terrified of that sweet smile.

"Who are you lookin at?" Mira asked him curiously.

"Wha…? Nobody. Can't you leave a man in peace for once?" he dared to ask.

She left him to go to the other side of the bar to talk (*cough, cough* flirt) to Laxus.

Gajeel went back to staring at Levy. He thought she looked cute when she would read… But he wanted her attention, and he planned to kiss her senseless until she would attempt to say something adorable. _What's up with me? I can't even go five seconds without staring at her, must be somethin in the beer …_ He shot a quick glance at the drink he was holding. Although he hadn't taken one sip of it yet.

"Oi! Shrimp!" he yelled across the guild at the small bookworm. She kept reading as if nobody said anything to her.

 _Nope. No response. Damn it! Why does she have to be so into books?! Why can't she be into me…? NO! Wait! I did not just think that!_

He walked over to her, and he thought of a sorta brilliant plan to get her to stop reading that stupid book of hers…

"Wha..?! HEY! Gajeel, give it back! Come on, I was at the best part…" Levy whined loudly at him, hoping somebody would defend her, or get her book back from Gajeel.

"Oh, really hmm? Alright, let me see…" Gajeel looked at the page and read very loudly so that the whole guild could hear:

"' _Well Daisy, your mom is so fat that she sits around the house!' So Daisy decided to say to Jackson, since he was obviously being so rude talking about her mother like that: 'You son of a…'"_

"GAJEEL DON'T READ THAT OUT LOUD!" Levy screamed as she tried a failed attempt to reach for the book in his hands while blushing furiously. "What? You said it was the best part, so I might as well… Gehehe." He flashed his grin as he did his genuine laugh.

"I'm already done that part you idiot; I'm halfway down the page." She said, starting to blush even more, face palming herself, wishing she hadn't just said that.

"Oh. Ok. I see where you are now…" He began to read again:

" _Daisy was so mad with him she couldn't begin to explain. Then, the worst part of it all, he kissed her, square on the lips! 'JACKSON! WHAT ARE you mmmph…' she tried to pull away but it was no use. At least he was sort of cute. She thought. He had decided to shut her up even more by deepening the kiss, slowly unbuttoning her shirt…"_

Gajeel had stopped reading; he had never thought Levy, the most innocent girl he knew at the guild (besides Wendy), would ever… But his thought was interrupted, however, by a very annoyed Natsu.

"Hey?! Why'd you shut up Iron Face? You were just getting to the good part!" shouted Natsu, who didn't obviously understand what was going on in the book.

"Oi! Who are you calling Iron Face?! There are children in here, and I don't think they wanna hear what's next!" A red faced Gajeel shouted back, when he pointed at Alsuca with the book to prove his point.

"Iron Face!" she giggled at him.

Levy decided this was the time to act. She grabbed her book from him and dashed out the guild hall doors, just as the two hot headed dragon slayers started a brawl.

"Oi! Shrimp! Get back here!" Iron Face shouted as he deflected a punch from Natsu, who instead punched Gray.

"Hey! You'll regret throwin' me into this Salamander!" Gray shouted, while he decided to join the growing brawl.

"Gray your clothes…" Lucy said, snickering at the now naked Ice Make mage.

"Wha…?! Ah shit!" He shouted as he punched Natsu back.

Gajeel walked out of the guild after two full hours of fighting for no apparent reason… in his mind at least. But it was still a good fight. He had beaten that dumbass Salamander for one thing.

The air was cool as summer was beginning to turn to fall. It felt nice on the new bruises he had acquired from the fight at least. PantherLily was flying next to him, and he looked a Gajeel with a sort of mad-expecting-something face.

"Whada you want, cat?" Gajeel said.

"You should go apologize to Levy you know, after what you did." The cat said with the same face, stopping in mid-flight to stop Gajeel from walking.

"What should I apologize for though? I didn't do nothin' to Shrimp." He said, shoving the small Exceed out of his way, as he began to open the door to his apartment.

"You must've gotten real beat up if you don't know what you did to her." PantherLily shook his head, grinning slightly as he moved in front of him again, turning into his big form so that Gajeel couldn't get through.

"WHAT DID I DO CAT?! MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" Gajeel growled at him again, louder this time, because PantherLily was bigger then Gajeel by just a few inches now, and Gajeel hated being shorter than him.

"Well, for one, you stole her book while she was reading. Two, you called her Shrimp…"

"I always call her that…"

PantherLily continued as if Gajeel didn't say anything to him: "… Three you started a brawl for no good reason, and four, you read her book out loud for everyone to hear."

"I was just trying to get her attention away from the stupid book! Now let me in!" Gajeel growled once more at the now small Exceed, who decided it best not to annoy his partner too much.

Gajeel walked into his room, took a shower, and went straight to bed, after eating some iron for his dinner of course.

 _Gah, what's with him? That Demon must've given him some drugged beer or somthin'… Though he's probably right, I should apologize for at least taking the Shrimps book… What am I saying?! Great, now I'm becoming a softie like Salamander…_

Gajeel tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but he just couldn't. He had to do something about this, but what? He suddenly thought of an idea and started shaping his arm into melted looking iron.

 _How could that ass do that to me?! Taking this book from me well I'll show him…_ Levy was running home to Fairy Hills as tears streamed down her face, clutching the same book Gajeel had started to read out loud to the guild before (thankfully) Natsu stopped him.

 _Or did he stop himself? Now that I think about it I think I saw him blushing… But that doesn't matter now! Everybody's gonna think I'm some stupid perv like Bickslow! AGH! I don't want that at all…_

She got into her apartment, took a quick shower, and tossed the book into the trash and tried to find a new one she hadn't read yet on her bookshelf, with no luck. She looked into the trash at the book she had been waiting almost half a year to get.

 _Well, maybe I could just skip that chapter… But then I might've missed something! Oh well here goes nothing…_ The bookworm grabbed her book back out of the trash, laid in her bed, and began flipping the pages to find out where she (or Gajeel) had stopped reading.

" _Jackson had managed even throughout the passionate kiss to strip off everything of them, except her underwear…"_

 _AGH!_ Levy mentally screamed as she threw the book back into the trash, wishing Gajeel didn't read it out loud to the rest of the guild. She decided to drift off to sleep instead, but of course that didn't work. So she got up and boiled some water for some tea. When the water was done she poured out some water, put a tea bag in it for herself and sat down on her bed.

 _This tea would be great with a book… NO! I will not read that trash! *sigh* Maybe I can give it to Erza… She seems to like these kinda books. Probably cuz it reminds her of Jellal…_

She started thinking about Erza and Jellal doing "the nasty" but quickly stopped and blushed madly when she realized just what she was doing.

 _AGH! Nope! Not gonna think about ANY of that stuff! Think, Levy, what do you need to do to get your head outta the gutter? Ah ha!_

She decided to go and see if Wendy was home yet so that they could talk. But of course she was always home by 10pm, and Carla made sure of it. Only problem was that she was sleeping…

The bookworm went back to her room quietly and then went into her bed to try to fall asleep again. And she (finally) did, although her dreams didn't stay Wendy-friendly… Her mind was still thinking about that stupid trashy book…

Gajeel got three small hours of sleep, and you'd think he'd be more exhausted then Salamander and Stripper after a whole day of fighting with each other. But nope, he was pleased with his work. Very tired, but pleased.

He made his way to the guild, content PantherLily in tow, and with a longish but thin box hidden in his coat pocket. He walked into the guild, immediately snapping his eyes over to the girl he called "Shrimp" to find that her two "puppy dogs" were surrounding her.

"Good morning Levy!" Ah, there's the good morning she was waiting to hear from them yesterday morning...

"We've come back from our job!" Droy said proudly, as he was munching on a drumstick.

"And not a scratch on us!" Jet said, with the same expression on his face as Droy's.

"That's great you two!" Levy said, putting on her best smile, although she wanted to do anything but. "Uh, hey listen guys, im just gonna head home ok? I'm not feeling the greatest today…" she started to get out of her chair when two pairs of hands shoved her back down.

"Oh nonsense Levy, you look fine! And we just got here!" Jet smiled at her. "Why don't I get you some pink lemonade?"

"I'LL get you some pink lemonade Levy!" Droy said while pushing Jet out of the way with a smile that said to Jet get-the-hell-outta-my-way.

"I was going to get it for her!" Jet shouted, pushing back at him.

"Nuh uh! I was!"

"No, I was!"

While they were arguing, Levy puffed up her cheeks angrily and made her quick escape. She hated hearing those two bicker all the time, just over getting a stupid drink for her. This was not how she wanted her morning to go at all…

She was halfway back at her apartment when a voice said "Oi! Shrimp!" in a loudish whisper.

 _Oh great, what now? Is he just going to insult me even more by calling me a "perv"…?_ Levy blushed at that thought. _Wait, why am I blushing?! He hasn't even done anything but call me Shrimp. I think I'll just keep walking…_

So she did just that. She kept walking as if she had heard nothing.

 _Well f*ck that didn't work… Ok then… Now that she knows she's being spied on, that will make it a challenge… and challenge accepted… Gehehe._ The man with the strange laugh followed her in the shadows, trying but at the same time not trying to be seen by the tiny bookworm. She only kept walking. But now it was more at a quick jog…

Gajeel knew this was the time to act, or else he wouldn't get another. He jogged to keep pace behind her, and then he grabbed her and held her with one arm just before she opened the door to Fairy Hills.

"AGH! GAJEEL! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, not knowing that he would do that.

"Gosh, Shrimp, why do you have to yell so loud? And right in my ear too…" Gajeel muttered, covering his free hand over one of his very sensitive ears.

"Well, gee, I'm SO sorry. Maybe next time you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that!" Levy said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Hmph. Was only gonna apologize to you but…" He shrugged while putting the Script mage down, also accidentally dropping the box out of his coat. "Shit!" He said, starting to blush while scrambling to grab the box. But not before Levy got her tiny hands on it…

"What's this?" She asked innocently, holding the box up, just out of Gajeel's reach.

"It was for you, but you didn't want my apology so… Give it back!" Gajeel prayed she wasn't going to open the box. _Gosh this was a stupid f*ckin idea…_

 _He got something for me?! Just to apologize too…_ Levy blushed even redder then Gajeel, who actually wasn't blushing that much.

"Oh. Well… um… Thank you for the gift?" _Gosh, what was I thinking?! I'm going to drive him away with saying that… I hope that didn't sound sarcastic…_

"Uh, no problem. I hope you like it…?" Gajeel's mind was racing. _What the hell man!? You don't say that! Or do you…?_ _I thought I was going to take it away from her…?_

Levy opened up the box, still blushing redder then before. _Why are my hands shaking?! And why am I blushing so hard…? I should have probably given it ba…_ She stopped in mid thought.

"Oh my gosh…" She stammered, holding what appeared to be a silver rose. _No, it's probably an iron rose_. She thought to herself.

"Do you like it?" Gajeel asked with a straight face, not showing that he was worried that she wouldn't. "I spent all night makin it sommmph…?!"

He had never finished his sentence as Levy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. _Square on the lips. Same as that trashy book…_ Levy blushed at the thought.

When they were done kissing, all that the small bookworm did was kiss him once more on the cheek, squeak out "I love it!" and she started heading off into her apartment.

Gajeel grabbed her before she could run off again and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran off to his apartment.

"Gajeel!? Put me down!" cried a helpless Levy. "At least carry me in a "nicer" position…" she puffed out her cheeks again.

"Nope. Gehehe…" He laughed while she blushed furiously. And when they finally got to his home, they continued what they had started when he gave her the iron rose... Even if it was almost like that trashy book Gajeel stared reading to the whole guild. But he didn't care and apparently, neither did she.

 **AN: So did y'all like it? I hope it kinda made you laugh a little bit at least… Anyway, the next one will be WAY better than this one, I can promise you guys that… at least… I think… I hope… *sweat drops again* (Another btw, I love to write humor romances , and I like to laugh and make other people laugh so… bla, bla, bla… *insert more annoying facts here*) Many thanks to the peoples who respond!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off to write another crazy adventure!**


End file.
